Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas
One of the things that I love about Borderlands are the pop culture references embedded in the Legendary class weapons. Gearbox has included references from sources as varied as ancient Greek mythology (Atlas weapons) to Scarface and the Talking Heads (Chiquito Amigo repeaters and Penetrator snipers respectively). It got me wondering about what new kinds of "Pop Legendary" weapons the Borderlands community can come up with.... Below is my first idea for a new "Pop Legendary" weapon: DV88 Magnum Revolver "It shoots through schools" This is an homage to Joe Piscapo's character Danny Vermin from the 1984 movie'' Johnny Dangerously'', a comic spoof of 1930's era crime/gangster movies. In it Danny Vermin pulls an absurdly long-barreled revolver out of his jacket. Vermin's sidekick, Dutch, states that "They made it for him special. It's an .88 Magnum" to which Vermin adds "It shoots through schools." This was a clear spoof of the most powerful revolver in the world (at the time), the .44 Magnum, popularized by the Dirty Harry movies playing at that time. Later Vermin states that his .88 Magnum "...goes through armor. And through the victim, through the wall, through a tree outside..." The DV88 Magnum Revolver should be a 6-round revolver with no scope and, of course, a REALLY long barrel. Probably a Jakobs in keeping with the old-time theme of the movie. It should have no recoil reduction since a real-life .88 Magnum would kick like a mule. This shouldn't be a problem as it should do enough damage to kill low- to mid-level enemies in one shot. The flavor text should endow the revolver with the ability to shoot bullets that go through the target and damage anything behind it. This through-and-through effect may be triggered by a critical hit, a killing shot, or just by pulling the trigger. It may have the Hunter Trespass ability to ignore shields since it can "go through armor." Post your ideas for "Pop Legendary" weapons here. Don't forget to include the origin of the reference, weapon specifications, and the effect, if any, that the flavor text will have. Be specific as I'm hoping the folks at Gearbox pay attention and might include our ideas in upcoming Borderlands material. created by fryguy42 - "The Answer to Life, The Universe, and Everything" Hunter Sniper - Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't me. Fryguy42 20:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't fret if you aren't familiar with editing wiki's. I'm barely a "noob-level" editor myself. (it took me 6 tries to get this edit to stick. O_o ) Just keep the great ideas coming and I'll handle the boring details. Also, include as much detail as possible. I'm worried that my header translations don't always reflect the contributor's original idea. Shoot me a message if I get it wrong. Fryguy42 16:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Maliwan - Submachine Gun - Hurricane - Rock you like a hurricane! Every shot fired from this gun will explode x3 or x4, and comes with an extended clip. Referencing the song Rock you like a hurricane by AeroSmith. A Lonely Nomad 19:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Atlas - Hercules - Shotgun - You don't like me when I'm drunk! The effect is that the gun will fire a carnage rocket with an excessive amount of damage - up around 1500. It will also have greatly increased accuracy. The reference is, of course, the bastard son of Zeus, who had an incredible amount of strength. The "You don't like me when I'm drunk reference" is refering to the fact that he killed on two separate occasions, his wife and children and his centaur mentor while shit faced. A Lonely Nomad 19:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Cupid "Make war, not love!" S&S Munitions - Semi automatic sniper rifle - Cupid - Make war, not love! Every shot fired from this weapon has the chance to temporarily charm enemies and turn them against each other. This effect does not work against bosses however. Referencing Destroy All Human's (video game) motto - Make war, not love! A Lonely Nomad 18:55, April 25, 2010 An alternate idea for this concept would be to make "Cupid" a Skill for Lillith. The percentage chance to charm enemies and/or duration of charm would be determined by how many Skill Points are attributed to the Skill. Fryguy42 21:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) One Man Army (class mod) "Army of One" Anshin - Survivor - Army of One Decreases the cooldown of your action skill by 30% when equipped, and stacks with any skills/mods. A Lonely Nomad 20:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Referencing the video game Army of Two. Juggernaut (shield) "I'm the Juggernaut..." Time for legendary shield now. Pangolin - Juggernaut - DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! - Referencing the juggernaut from X-men. He was incredibly strong, basically a meat covered tank. At one point he gets stuck in the floor by one of the "good" mutants. He screams, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the juggernaut Bitch!" and smahs the floor open. The effect is that all bullet damage to the vault hunter is reduced by half. However, elemental attacks, melee, and falling will still inflict the same amount of damage. A Lonely Nomad 17:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, btw that's a reference to Xmen. The Juggernaut was a big strong guy, basically an unstoppable force. At one point, he gets stuck in the floor by one of the "Good" Mutants. He yells, "Don't you know who I am? IM THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH" Then smashes the floor open. GnarlyToaster 17:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have never watched X-men. Ever. By "reduced (bullet damage) by half" do you mean damage dealt to the shield strength or damage dealt to the vault hunter after the shield is depleted? How about "Don't you know who I am?!?" for flavor text? Fryguy42 17:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I mean to the shield itself. A Lonely Nomad 17:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Bellerophon (shield) "Chimera? What Chimera?" This wiki started out as a New Legendary "Weapons" Ideas forum, but A Lonely Nomad is right: Guns wouldn't be worth jack without shields. So...the Hyperion Bellerophon shield. Bellerophon was the legendary mortal Greek hero that slew the three-headed monster, the Chimera. The Atlas Chimera revolver shoots alternating corrosive, fire, and shock bullets. To counter this, the Hyperion corporation has created the Bellerophon shield. This shield will have corrosive, fire, and shock resistance and will emit an alternating corrosive, fire, and shock Burst, Wave, or Nova depending on the type. Keep the weapon ideas coming B'Landers, but start thinking about Legendary shield and class mod ideas. btw, I am contemplating a forum discussing the possibility that Atlas and Hyperion were once the same company. This is based on the fact that both Atlas and Hyperion are the names of mythological Greek Titans. As Atlas was one of the original 12 Titans and Hyperion was the son of Gaia and Uranus (also two of the original 12) then I would theorize that Hyperion broke away from the parent company, Atlas. I need to do some more research. I don't want to clutter this forum with misc. stuff so if you have any ideas or thoughts watch for the new forum or take a stab at creating a new wiki yourself. It's fun and pretty addictive once you start! Fryguy42 19:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Austin "Activate the laser' ''" Eridian - Blaster - Austin - Red text Activate the "laser" - Extremely high recharge and damage. If you can't work out the reference you have a crap taste in movies. A Lonely Nomad 16:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, JUST got that. =D Had to go in and tweak the flavor text header accordingly. Fryguy42 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) BE Veryman "400 babies" Tourge - Sniper - BEVERYMAN - "400 babies." Has seemingly low damage, (4 for level 50), but then shoots 400 bullets like a shotgun on acid (So the level 50 would do 1600 damage). It's also accurate. Ish. Reference to POWERTHIRST (For people who need GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY) Bear Blaster "Too energetic for normal sports" Tourge - Shotgun - Bear Blaster - A sport you'll invent because you'll be TOO ENERGETIC FOR NORMAL SPORTS - Shotgun that shoots BEARS. Same video. GnarlyToaster 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oops, mine got lumped in here. sorry. GnarlyToaster 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Medusa "Freeze! Don't move! Atlas - Medusa - Freeze! Don't move! - Referencing the Gorgon medusa and her ability to turn people to stone. The gun will come with x3 or x4 corrosive and a near 100% chance to (for want of a better word) splat. Also has the chance to stun an enemy, and as the red text suggests, completely immobilise him. However the said enemy would still be able to you their gun and attack but only if you were within range. Has the ability to spawn with the Cyclops scope. By the way sorry for not making a new section but I am a wikipedia noob and I don't know how. A Lonely Nomad 19:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem. I'll take care of the details. You guys just keep coming up with great ideas! :)Fryguy42 20:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Convict "Ain't no rest for the wicked..." '''Torgue - Shotgun - Convict - "Ain't no rest for the wicked..." Referencing the song heard in the intro by Cage the Elephant. Basically, the gun comes with a two shell clip, but it fires off all the rounds in the clip with one shot. This means you will have to be constantly reloading, hence "Ain't no rest for the wicked." Comes with increased damage and accuracy, and can spawn with the friendly fire spread and element. A Lonely Nomad 16:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Amazing idea, that'd certainly be fun to use : p GT: Lablamadaha 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Uprising "We will be victorious! SO COME ON!" Vladof - Machine gun - When downed, this gun recieves a 300% damage, RoF and accuracy boost. Referencing the song uprising by muse, with the lyrics as follows: They will not forrrrrrce us, and they will stop degraaaaading us and they will not controooooool us and we will be victorious! SO COME ON! A Lonely Nomad 20:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFF!! You win 1 internet because i would search day n' night for an Uprising. Thats such an awesome idea. ~ One random guy 21:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be hilarious, just running along going" I shall not be degraded! I shall be victorious! A Lonely Nomad 19:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Keep 'em comin' B'landers! Fryguy42 20:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Paradise "There ain't no heaven, oh boy, there ain't no heaven" Tediore - Smg - Infinite clip Referencing the song "No heaven" by DJ champion, and is heard after defeating the destroyer. A Lonely Nomad 20:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It could have ammo regen similar to some of the Savior SMG's. The Paradise should be a mandatory weapon drop after defeating the Destroyer. Fryguy42 22:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. A Lonely Nomad 15:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Matrix "There is no spoon" I had an idea for a shotgun called the Matrix. It would be a combat shotgun with a 5 round magazine and a good fire rate. It fires 12 pellets, all of which bounce 4-5 times each, and would have x4 corrosive damage. The reference is obviously to the popular movie, the Matrix, in which the green computer text is a common theme. The spread would look awesome in confined areas, and would be effective too. The red text could be "Welcome to the real world" , as uttered by Morpheus, or perhaps for "There is no spoon", although that doesn't fit quite right. Finally, theres "What do you need? Besides a miracle. - Guns. Lots of guns." I can't decide between these 3. Either way, it would be an awesome gun. TheHummel 23:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the pellets could have a slow travel rate, similar to a Tsunami SMG. That would be in keeping with the Matrix's "bullet time" scenes. As for a flavor text, how about Trinity's "Dodge this"? Kinda obscure, but appropriate to the shotgun. Personally, I like "There is no spoon." :D Fryguy42 04:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It would be better if it was shock as we already have a corrosive shotty. A Lonely Nomad 15:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not all weapon types are supposed to cover all elements. If each specific weapon type is considered, no weapon type has full elemental coverage - the Chimera counts as a bit of each, so it's no competitor to the Madjack; Kyros' Power is mainly transfusion, so explosive credit goes to the Cobra. Back to the subject, the weapon effect could be similar to TK's Wave. The projectiles can fire out in a straight line that bounces off surfaces, but travel extremely slowly. Higher damage could compensate for it. --Nagamarky 16:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Its just we have the plague (corrosive), crux and hammer( explosive), friendly fire( incendinary) and I would like my soldier to have a shottie for every occasion. =D A Lonely Nomad 16:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) True. When I was farming Craw for shotgun proficiency, I was using a Plague, Hammer and FFire; kept mumbling to myself about the lack of a legendary shock shotgun. I've never found a shock shotgun good enough to outdo my normal one. --Nagamarky 16:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree that there is a lack of a killer shock shotgun in the game. The corrosive (green) effect works well in keeping with the TheHummel's Matrix theme so.....sounds like a challenge to me, B'Landers! Can someone come up with a shock shotgun AND a historical or pop cultural reference to tie it to? On a serious note, this is my first attempt at a real wiki and I was unaware that an email was sent out every time I hit the "save page" button. I still like to "save early and save often" but in the future I'll try to tone down the saves. My apologies to everyone watching this wiki for blowing up your email accounts. Fryguy42 16:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Conductor "The giant has risen" Heres an attempt. Maliwan - Conductor - Assault Shotgun - The giant has risen - Referencing the wunderwaffe dg2 from nazi zombies. The pellets have a 100% chance to cause shock, It sports a 3 round clip (so did the wunderwaffe) and does the highest shock damage in the game. The bullets travel slowly through the air and cannot riquochet. It also has the chance to spread to enemies in a similar fashion to the defiler, just like the wunderwaffe ( it always spread between enemies.) A Lonely Nomad 16:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Portal "The cake is a lie" Somebody should put this where it belongs later, as I don't know how, but I'll give my spin on an electric shotgun. It would be called the Portal, in reference to the game Portal, in which you have a gun with shoots one hole, which is blue, and then a second one, which is yellow/orange, and you could go through the spot where you shot one of the two portals and appear at the spot where you shot the other portal. You should probably look up the game if you don't know what I'm talking about, because the concept is hard to explain. Anyways, the shotgun would fire just 2 shots- which would be very powerful shots, and have a 100% chance to deal shock damage. If possible, one shot would be a blue color (pretty much as it is) and the other would be orange. The fire rate would be adequate, but not too much, and the accuracy would be fairly good. The red text would be "The cake is a lie", which is probably one of the most well known quotes from any videogame. There are literally dozens of other good quotes from the game that could also fit, but this is the most pop-culture-y and most widely known. I welcome comments/ additions! TheHummel 06:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I love this gun! It's only appropriate that Gearbox pay tribute to Half-Life, an FPS that helped to define the genre. Like TheHummel says, there are so may good quotes from Portal that we could come up with variations on the Portal Shotgun all day. How 'bout a rarer type that spawns with the flavor text "Still Alive" that endows the gun with slow ammo regen. Also, a few thoughts to tweak your idea: a 2-shot magazine would make this a Hunter-type shotgun (my personal favorite) which would naturally have high power, high accuracy, and a moderate RoF. In keeping with the Borderlands lore the first shot would be Shock (blue) and the second shot would be Fire (orange). I would not want to be on the wrong end of this gun! Fryguy42 19:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Due to all the quotes that could be used, they could probably make a Portal gun manufacturer. ^ Haha, true, they probably could. I have some more thoughts for this gun. It should be smooth, rounded, and white, like the original portal gun, and preferably have a small bar code on the side of it. One shot should be shock and the other should be fire, as Fryguy42 said... however I don't know if this is possible in the current game mechanics. All the other multi-elemental guns alternate between them, even the tsunami; it just does so very rapidly. I am unsure if it is possible to have it shoot two kinds in one single shot. Instead, it could be like Sledge's shotgun, which fires twice with only one pull of the trigger. This is keeping more in theme of the original gun too, because it was a one-shot style weapon, but at the same time it loses functionality as a true shotgun. If they fired mini-rocket things, though, then we may have a whole new kind of gun on our hands, but it could be the first actually effective rocket launching shotgun. Still, a double-elemental shotgun would be preferred. These are just my thoughts. TheHummel 21:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) SL62 Friendly Spider "Your friendly neighborhood sniper-man" Okay, new gun idea. This one is a sniper rifle referencing, obviously, Spiderman. The prefix "SL" is in honor of Stan Lee, co-creator (with Steve Ditko) of Spiderman and the "62" references Spidey's first appearance in the August 1962 issue of Amazing Fantasy. This sniper rifle should be a Hyperion, to take advantage of the crimson color. Different spawns of the weapon will have varying magazine sizes, from 3 to 10, with the rarest featuring ammo regen, referencing Spiderman's different iterations throughout the years; sometimes he ran out of "web-juice" and sometimes he produced it himself through his mutation. The bullet should travel at normal speed but will show the tracers normally visible to other players but not to the shooter him/herself. The bullets will have a stun effect upon impact representing Spidey's use of his webs to tie up his enemies. A rare variation of the SL62 Friendly Spider will be the: SL62V Fearsome Spider "Your fearsome neighborhood sniper-man" The "V" suffix is for Venom and, in addition to the stun effect, the gun will have a corrosive effect as well. This sniper rifle should be colored black and should feature either an enlarged magazine or ammo regen. Fryguy42 21:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Vladof Molotov (grenade mod) "Forward, comrades!" Alright, here's something I think has never been covered- a legendary grenade mod. This would work in a similar way to a contact grenade, in that it activates on the the first thing it touches. Could be House, rock, bandit, whatever. Besides doing extreme fire damage with a large splash radius, it the flames would also stick around wherever they originally were for quite a while, making this extremely effective at blocking paths. Gunslinga 21:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga G1N Nailer "Your head's like a hole" This Dahl sniper rifle is in honor of one of my favorite bands of forever, nine inch nails and their song from off the Pretty Hate Machine album "Head Like a Hole." (please no flame posts about how nin isn't technically a "band." I KNOW.) The prefix "G1N" is loose 133tsp33k for "9 Inch" and the flavor text, "your head's like a hole" implies exactly what it does....puts large holes in the baddies' heads. As a regular shooter it will deal moderate damage (think 600-700 at level 61) with a .4 to .6 RoF. The folks at Dahl will have made the Nailer with a very low recoil rate and a high bullet velocity. The relatively low damage will be more than made up for by the fact that the Nailer will have 300% burst fire while zoomed in and deal 500% critical hit damage. Fryguy42 04:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) 001101 Necro Blaster "You keep what you kill" This Eridian handgun is inspired by the gravity-based weaponry used by the Necromongers in the final installment of the Riddick Trilogy, The Chronicles of Riddick. The Necro's used, among other incredibly effective weapons, a hand-held pistol-like firearm that shot a single blast of energy that, upon impact, blasted the target back several yards and made the victim severely "life-challenged." The Necro Blaster will emit a white ball larger than that emitted by a Ball Blaster but much smaller than that of a Cannon. The gun will shoot a projectile that will have a velocity similar to that of a Ball Blaster, a RoF of around 1.5, and fire 4 shots before cooldown. In keeping with the Necromonger weapons, the Necro Blaster will have a 100% chance for knock-back similar to that of a shotgun. Fryguy42 04:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats to... ...A Lonely Nomad for putting me to shame by contributing 8 new Legendary ideas (at this time) since I created this wiki. You win the first (and hopefully last, at least until I can come up with a less lame name) Leggy Award for New Legendary Ideas Forum Contributions! (applause) Fryguy42 21:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I deserve this. =D A Lonely Nomad 18:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC)